war of family
by chaseerlove
Summary: Canada tell the story about Revolutoary war
1. Chapter 1

War of Famly FACE Famly sad/happy Enilish

By Chaseerlove

I not owed Canada, America, England, and French but I owed this story

I think of try of write a story

Summary Canada tell the story about Revolutoary War

Rate M to be safe

Chap 1

Before the war everything was good mean great oh I can not say want I am think a loud. Sometime I wish I was my brother America oh Please not tell he that. I not want he to think I am weak. Who I am? Canada! Oh you not know what I'm talking about? I'm sorry about not tell you. It about Revolutoary War. I was in it with England. Alot poeple not know I was in it too. A lot poeple do not remeber me. It ok I gusse. Back to the story or maybe I shoud start by tell you about how all this begin.

After my papa lose a war with England. I want to live with my brother America. At first I hate England because I miss my papa French and I real didn't want to leave him. He kiss me good bye. I take my pole bear named Kumajiro. I cry all night at England house that his build for America. But I was happy sometime because I get to see my brother all the time. We play alot and England read us alot of story. About this time I like my Father England. About a year later I hear the door. America said "I GO GIVE IT!" I slow walk to the door and I saw

papa with father. Papa said "He and England will rase us together." I was so happy to hear this. About bed time I saw them kiss eachother America think it gross but I think it cute and sweet. I want to bed happy.

I wake up and want to the kitchen. I saw America eat breakfast and I saw papa and father cooking breakfast I said "Good morning."to America and Father than I said to papa "Bonjour." Then Kumajiro wake up said to me "Who are you?" "I'm Canada I said very soft." after they say good morning to me I start eat a plate of pancakes with maple syrup. I love maple syrup. After we done eat. Me and America was outside to play stick ball. We play with some humans and America best friend name Jame who was a human too. We play America's favorite game super heroes. After hours of play. We want home and ate dinner. Father read us a story and we go to bed. I get scary and I want to America's bed to sleep. I wish this happiness will never end but soon it will end.

Please tell me if you want me to contineue

revew please


	2. Chapter 2

Chapen 2

Years later

I vist America at his house. I hear fighting in his house so I run into the house to see want the fight was about. It was England and America shout at eachother. America said " Why are you taxes my people so much and why can't I trade with other countiers?" England said " To protect you and you can't trade with other country." America " The hero don't need protect!" I sat watch them fight for few hours.

I try to stop them from fight but thier don't stop fight. Sometime I wish I was louder. After hours of shout. England left to do some work back at His county. Finelly my brother see me. He said " Hi Canada didn't see you there." I said very soft Oh hello America." Then He said "How are you feel?" And I said "Good and You?" He said " Great and after all I am the hero!" We talk about are people, rider horses, and sport but he seem to be think about something.

We heard a knock at the door and we open the door to see who was it. It was Mr, George Washington my brother boss. Mr, Washington said to America " We need to talk lad!"

I was really to go home after a very tired day but before leave I heard America Shoud *"THAT MOTHER FUCKER ENGLAND PUT MY PEOPLE AND MY BEST FRIEND JAME IN JAIL FOR DUMP SOME TEA IN THE SEA!"* He also said " England is plan to rise texes from the tea them dump. I feel bad for eavedrop on my brother talk with his boss.

On the road home I worries about my brother and I hope he will not do something stupid because I know how he love my poeple. I wish thing to go back to nomal like are easy back home I Said Hello to Kumajiro. He said " Am humary Canada ?" He only remenber my name what he want food. I go to the kitchen to fix dinner from me and Kumajiro. I proud I can cook better than England. Oh please don't tell England that I say I cook better then he or he will make eat his food. Oh back to the story. I did some work, make some tea, and what to bed.

I wish for good dream

Please review

* Boston tea party 1773


End file.
